


maybe I don’t know

by helwolves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon, SASO 2017, Shibari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helwolves/pseuds/helwolves
Summary: “So tell me,” she says, and Suguru has to look away. There’s too much sincerity in her eyes, too much trust he’s not sure he deserves.“Tell you what?”“More. About what you—what you do with him.”Mika is curious, Kuroo is a good teacher, and Daishou may have problems.





	maybe I don’t know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [creakdata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/creakdata/gifts).



> [SASO BR3 fill for DW user gogoshiki.](https://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/22341.html?thread=13472325#cmt13472325) I have no good explanation for this but I hope you approve. (Also yaaaay once again having to manually type in a ship tag on AO3 because it's not common enough to autofill.)

“So tell me,” she says, and Suguru has to look away. There’s too much sincerity in her eyes, too much trust he’s not sure he deserves.

“Tell you what?”

“ _More_. About what you—what you do with him.”

What the fuck, Mika.

“What the fuck, Mika.”

She just laughs, not letting him get out of this that easily, apparently.

“Why do you want to know all of a sudden?”

It’s not like it’s some secret she’s just found out, some betrayal. She knows Suguru’s been seeing Tetsurou for almost as long as he’s been seeing her. Against all realistic fucking odds, really. They even hang out sometimes, all together. Tetsurou sometimes brings his other boyfriend, the sort of vicious one who Suguru vaguely remembers playing against back in high school.

It’s fine, it’s all _fine_ , so why is she—

Mika pokes him in the side with one sharp, brightly polished nail. “Are you even listening?”

“Sorry,” Suguru says, running a hand through his hair. It falls back down all wrong, but he can’t be fucked to do anything about it right now.

Mika grins at him in a way that reminds him too much of when they first met, when he could barely string three words together without tipping into a panic. It was epicly uncool. He was epicly uncool, sometimes, but she’d still decided to date him for all these years.

Still getting no real response out of him, Mika pouts and glances aside. “I didn’t—if you don’t want to talk about it, we don’t have to, but I’ve been thinking it could be...”

The blush that spreads lightly over her pretty, round cheeks catches Suguru’s interest.

“It? Could be...?”

“Um... fun?”

_Oh_. Okay.

That’s—okay.

“Like, Kuroo-kun’s pretty hot. Do you think he’d—”

“ _Mika_.”

“What! Don’t want to share?” Mika’s hands clench into fists at her sides and she fixes him with a look, defiant but still somehow open and soft.

Suguru grumbles and reaches for her wrist, pulling her back down onto his side of the couch. “You know that’s not the problem,” he says, trying not to get too distracted by the sweet cherry blossom scent of her lip gloss. “And, yeah,” he sighs, “Tetsu’s fucking hot. But, uh—the rest.”

“Hmm?”

“How much do you know about rope bondage?”

  


★

  


“So you remember how to do a double column tie?”

“Yes! Can I—”

“Okay, good, here—”

Suguru twists his arms behind his back automatically when Tetsurou touches his shoulder. He straightens his posture... takes a deep breath... lets it out slowly.

He’s used to the feeling of Tetsurou’s large, careful hands holding his wrists together. He’s not used to Mika’s smaller ones moving alongside them, winding the rope around once and again, pulling through loops and tying off knots. He doesn’t know whose knuckles brush against the inside of his wrist before they both pull away, but it makes him shiver all the same.

“Perfect,” Tetsurou says, somewhere behind and above where he’s kneeling. “I have an _excellent_ student.”

Mika giggles, light and happy. “Well, you’re a good teacher.”

Suguru jerks against his new restraint, testing it, but it’s true—the tie holds just as well as if Tetsurou had done it. And the jute rope digs into his skin just right. Not painful, but unmistakably _present_ , thick and rough enough that he can really feel it.

He huffs. Whatever.

“And how are you doing?” Tetsurou suddenly purrs in Suguru’s ear, one hand tracing up his neck on the opposite side where his pulse quickens. “Not too bored, I hope.”

“I’ll manage,” Suguru says, aiming for unaffected, but his voice breaks a little, and he can _feel_ Tetsurou smirking when he leans in before he nips high along Suguru’s shoulder with his damn too-pointy teeth.

“Oh,” Mika breathes.

Yes, all right, Suguru did agree to this, _enthusiastically so_ , but it’s still fucking irritating that someone who’s actually such a massive dork as Tetsurou is can get him to make a noise like he just made when he’s barely even touched him yet.

“Yeah,” Tetsurou says, with a laugh bordering on being a mood-breaker. “He likes that.”

“What—what else—” Mika’s voice is shaking, just a little, but Suguru can tell it’s a familiar, _good_ kind of shaking. “It seems like there’s so much I don’t know.”

Tetsurou hums, leaning very close to Suguru again. “That’s okay,” he says. “Me too, probably.”

Then Suguru’s arms are being pulled tighter together behind him, his shoulders forced back and his chest out as Tetsurou begins coiling the rope around his arms again, higher this time, just below the elbows.

“Let’s finish binding here first, then I bet we can, ah, all teach each other some things.”

Mika is closer now too, that warm hint of cherry blossoms ghosting over Suguru as she says brightly, “Okay, Kuroo-sensei!”

“ _Tch_. Please.”

Kuroo laughs over his shoulder. “What was that, Sugu-kun?”

“Ah... _please_.”

“Better.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/helwolves/status/883831539162906627) ★ [tumblr](https://helwolves.tumblr.com/)


End file.
